Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless communication devices may operate across a variety of different frequency bands. A particular device configured to operate in particular frequency bands may include passive electronic elements, such as capacitors and inductors, selected and sized based on those frequency bands. For devices fabricated on a semiconductor substrate, shielding may be used to isolate the passive elements from the lossy substrate in order to maintain or improve element performance.